parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon meets Tom Sawyer
Tom Sawyer is a direct-to-video animated film produced MGM Animation, and released by MGM Home Entertainment on April 4, 2000. It is an adaptation of Mark Twain's The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, with a cast of anthropomorphic animals instead of humans. The characters' voices are generally performed by country music singers. The film is the 10th episode of ''Agumon's Adventures'', a Digimon crossover series by Garfiled1990 featuring the characters from Digimon: Digital Monsters It's unknown that Garfiled1990 will release the episode as a transcript on One Fans Blog and Google Drive, and as a video on YouTube, Zippcast and Dailymotion. Summary The Digi-Squad, a squadron of Digimon (short for Digital Monsters) with many other allies per team, time travels to America at the turn of the century, and shrinking magically to the size of a mouse, they meet Tom Sawyer, his friend Huckleberry Finn, his brother Sid and many of their animal citizens in their home town. When the greedy bear named Injurin' Joe, the Shredder's Foot Clan General and their henchmen, Bebop and Rocksteady frames Mutt Potter for the crime of murder he didn't commit, it's up to the Digimon and their Digi-Squad members to stop the crooks in an effort to clear the poor creature's name, and find the treasure. But will Injurin' destroy Tom even if he would risk his own life trying to get his hands on a huge supply of gold? Will the Foot Clan finally conquer the Earth for the Saurians by making the Digimon regret for their defeat at their time with the troll queen Gnorga? Or for the fate of the Earth hanging in the balance, will justice triumph over evil more than twice again as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their master Splinter reappear to aid the Digimon again? All these questions and more will be answered in this new episode of Agumon's Adventures. Plot Tom Sawyer and his half-brother Sid are on their way to school when they see Huckleberry Finn fishing. Tom skips school to join Huck, but changes his mind after he sees Becky Thatcher. He tries to sneak into class, but Sid snitches on him to the teacher, Mr. Dobbins. Tom is made to sit with the girls, which he actually likes since he's able to sit next to Becky. He is also sat beside Amy Lawrence, a friend to whom he became "engaged". She still has romantic feelings for him but he is too transfixed by Becky to notice. Tom's pet frog Rebel then disrupts the class, meaning they are given early dismissal. On the way home from school, during the musical number "Hook, Line and Sinker", Tom tries multiple times to steal a kiss from Becky, but is thwarted each time by her father, Judge Thatcher. The next day, as Tom is about to go fishing with his friends, Aunt Polly makes him paint the house as punishment for what happened at school. Tom, however, gets his friends to paint the house for him instead. That night, when Tom and Huck go treasure hunting, they find Injurin' Joe and his friend Mutt Potter uncovering a chest of gold. Deputy Bean, who is visiting his wife's grave, discovers Joe and Mutt. As the boys watch from behind a tombstone, Joe brutally murders Bean who tried to hit him with a shovel, frames Mutt and captures Rebel. Tom knows that Joe can track him down through Rebel, so he and Huck make a pact never to tell anyone what they have seen. The next day, at school Becky accidentally spills ink on test results. Amy is so happy because she wants to cheat Becky, but Tom takes the blame, for which he receives a thrashing with a ruler by Mr. Dobbins. Amy were so angry for being foiled by Tom. After school, Tom becomes "engaged" to Becky, before a musical number by Becky and Amy, "One Dream", where the two individually express their shared love for Tom. He then admits he did the same with Amy, causing Becky to call off the engagement. Tom and Huck visit Mutt, who is on death row. They try to get him to remember Injurin' Joe murdering Bean, but Mutt doesn't remember. Joe meanwhile finds Tom and Huck, but they escape on a raft. They celebrate their survival and friendship with a musical number, "Friends for Life". When Tom and Huck return to town, they learn that the townspeople are mourning their deaths, believing the boys to have drowned. They disrupt the service, showing up at their own funeral, and are welcomed back. Amy, wanting to make Becky more upset at Tom, kisses Tom in front of Becky making her believe that Tom has chosen Amy over her and leaves before Tom can get a chance to explain, leaving him heartbroken. Judge Thatcher sentences Mutt to be hanged, but Huck and Tom testify against Joe at the last minute. Joe goes after Tom and Huck but fails and is pulled away by a river, while Mutt is freed and the boys are hailed as heroes. During the celebration, after making up with Tom, Becky talks Tom into exploring a cave.Amy follows them.Tom and Becky go into a cave and Tom says Becky she is the prettiest girl who he ever seen.That made Amy very sad and she stopped to follow Tom and Becky.They get lost and Becky begins to lose hope to finding the exit. Tom sings a number, "Light at the End of the Tunnel" to try and reassure her that they will find a way out. Instead of finding an exit, they find treasure—and Joe. Meanwhile, the townspeople notice Tom and Becky missing and Amy, who saw Tom and Becky go into the cave, reveals where they are. The townspeople go to look for them in the cave. With Huck's help, Tom subdues Joe and is reunited with the townspeople and Aunt Polly. In the end Amy becomes Huck's girlfriend (after being impressed with how he assisted Tom against Joe) and Becky becomes Tom's girlfriend. Amy is no more jealous of Becky. The next day, Sid again tries to snitch on Tom, but it backfires, as Aunt Polly makes Sid paint the house instead of Tom. The movie ends with Tom, Becky, Huck and Amy having a picnic, during which Tom shows the others a gold coin and tells them about another treasure hunt. Heroes/Digi-Squad Digimon or Digital Monsters (also known as the Digi-Squad) * Agumon ** Koromon ** Greymon * Gabumon ** Tsunomon ** Garurumon * Biyomon ** Yokomon ** Birdramon * Tentomon ** Motimon ** Kabuterimon * Palmon ** Tanemon ** Togemon * Gomamon ** Bukamon ** Ikkakumon * Patamon ** Tokomon ** Angemon * Gatomon ** Salamon ** Angewomon Mentors: * Gennai Duelists * Yugi Muto: ** Yami Yugi * Joey Wheeler: * Tristan Taylor: * Tea Gardner: Piñatas * Franklin Fizzlybear: * Fergy Fudgehog: * Paulie Pretztail: * Hudson Horstachio: * Les Galagoogoo: The Bean Warriors * Toby: * Oscar: * Cool: * Love: * Max: Guides and Pets: * Yani * Didi Gizmo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (joining the Digi-Squad and friends) * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Mentor: * Splinter (formerly known as Hamato Yoshi) Villains The Saurians The Foot Clan * Oroku Saki/Shredder * Krang Commanders, Servants and Minions: * Rocksteady and Bebop * Foot Soldiers ** Alpha One Main Characters * Tom Sawyer (a mouse) * Huckleberry Fin: * Becky Thatcher: * Injurin' Joe (bear): A criminal and the Foot Clan's general. Cast * Tom Fahn/Michael Lindsay (in some scenes) as Agumon/Greymon ** Brianne Siddall as Koromon * Kirk Thornton as Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon * Tifanie Christun as Yokomon/Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon * Jeff Nimoy as Motimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon * Anna Garduno as Tanemon/Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon * R. Martin Klein as Bukamon/Gomamon * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon * Edie Mirman as Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon * Mike Reynolds as Gennai * Dan Green as Yugi Muto * Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler * Gregory Abbey as Tristan Taylor * Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner * Marc Thompson as Franklin Fizzlybear * David Willis as Fergy Fudgehog * Brian Millard as Paulie Pretztail * Dan Green as Hudson Horstachio * Eric Stuart as Les Galagoogoo * Julie Lemieux as Toby * Jamie Watson as Oscar * Lyon Smith as Cool * Elise Baughman as Love * Terry McGurrin as Max * Howie Mandel as Gizmo * Cam Clarke as Leonardo and Rocksteady * Barry Gordon as Donatello * Rob Paulsen as Raphael * Townsend Coleman as Michaelangelo * Peter Renaday as Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter * James Avery as Oroku Saki/Shredder * Pat Fraley as Krang * Greg Berg as Bebop * Jim Cummings as Alpha One * Rhett Akins as Tom Sawyer * Mark Wills as Huckleberry Finn ** Jeff Bennett as Huckleberry Finn (singing voice) * Hynden Walch as Becky Thatcher ** Lee Ann Womack as Becky Thatcher (singing voice) * Clea Lewis as Amy Lawrence ** Alecia Elliott as Amy Lawrence (singing voice) * Betty White as Aunt Polly * Dean Haglund as Sid * Richard Kind as Mr. Dobbins * Kevin Michael Richardson as Injurin' Joe ** Hank Williams Jr. as Injurin' Joe (singing voice) * Don Knotts as Mutt Potter * Waylon Jennings as Judge Thatcher * Dee Bradley Baker as Rebel the Frog * Pat Corley as Sheriff McGee * Marty Stuart as Reverend * Thom Adcox as Deputy Bean * Sheryl Bernstein * Jennifer Hale * David Kaufman Credits Tom Sawyer * Produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation * Based on "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer" Written by Mark Twain Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. * English Production by Saban Entertainment, Inc. * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) * Produced by Studio Gallop and Nihon Ad Systems * English Production by 4Kids Entertainment * Created by Kazuki Takahashi Viva Piñata * Produced by Bardel Entertainment and 4Kids Entertainment * Animation Production by TMS Entertainment Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Based on the Video Game Series Developed by Rare Ltd. and Krome Studios for Microsoft Studios and THQ * Created by Norman J. Grossfeld and Llyod Golfdine Pandalian * Created by TVbean (Taiwan) * Produced by Fuji Creative Corporation (Japan) and Planet Inc. (Japan) * Distributed by Nelvana, Ltd. and Funimation Productions, Ltd. Gremlins * Produced by Amblin Entertainment for Warner Bros. Pictures * Animation of Gizmo Produced by Warner Bros. Animation * Directed by Joe Dante * Produced by Michael Finnell * Written by Chris Columbus * Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg Music and Songs Tom Sawyer # "Leave Your Love Light On" - Marty Stuart # "Can't Keep a Country Boy Down" - Charlie Daniels # "Hook, Line, and Sinker" - Mark Nesler # "Houseboat Painting Song" # "One Dream" - Lee Ann Womack/Alecia Elliott # "Friends for Life" - Rhett Akins/Mark Wilis # "Light at the End of the Tunnel"/Reprise - Bryan White/Rebecca Lynn Howard/Rhett Akins/Lee Ann Womack # "Never, Ever, and Forever" - Lee Ann Womack/Mark Willis Digimon: Digital Monsters # Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme # Hey, Digimon! Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) # Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme Production notes Trivia * This is the second episode to feature Gizmo from Gremlins in his traditional animted look as courtesy of Warner Bros. Animation, and the third to have the characters of Viva Piñata animated by Japanese studio, TMS Entertainment, as to have their looks transferred from computer animation to hand-drawn animation. * After A Troll in Central Park, this is also the second episode to feature the main and supporting heroes and villains from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon: Digital Monsters belongs to Saban Entertainment, Toei Animation and Bandai. Transcripts Agumon meets Tom Sawyer/Transcript Category:Parodies